Just Tell Me
by raidpirate52
Summary: Nya has a plan for Jay. She dresses awful in hopes that Jay will be able to tell her the truth. Will Jay pass the test?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ninjago story. I began watching it about a month ago and got hooked. I got this idea of a Jay and Nya fanfic last night. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Worst Night Ever

(Nya's POV)

I love my relationship with Jay. Up until he came into my life, no one ever complimented me on my looks or tell how they love my personality. Although, I wish I could say it was perfect. When Jay's parents came to visit they told me a lot that Jay kept from me. A lot of it I could understand because it's embarrassing, but I sensed that there were some things he was hiding from me about us.

Jay's a great guy. He's funny, friendly, trustworthy and always safe to be around; however, I feel that he isn't straightforward enough. That's why I bought this hideous dress that I'm going to wear tonight on our date. I'm going to tell him I picked this out after thinking long and hard about what to wear and ask if he'll like it. I know he won't, its pink polka dotted, something only a grade school girl would find cool. I also went to the hair salon to put my hair up in a perm. I look hideous; I know Jay will find me hideous. I just hope he has the guts to tell me the truth and not just hear what he thinks he wants me to.

(Jay's POV)

"Alright Jay-man time to show Nya to a great night," I say to myself in the mirror while I'm grooming my hair straight. "This is going to be the greatest night ever Nya, show you what a real man is like," I say to the mirror, imaging the date tonight.

"Gonna kiss me?" a voice came from behind me. I flinched and noticed that Cole was standing by the door. I hated it when he did that. "Where are you taking Nya tonight?"

"To Eggplant Meadows," I reply, noticing Cole squint at the response. "I know, it's a weird name, but it has more than what you think. It's a full Italian restaurant."

"Hey you can take her to MacRonald's for all I care. I'm glad I don't have to spend money on expensive dinners every weekend," Cole says.

"You know Cole; maybe you should get a girlfriend one of these days," I said to him. I think all of my brothers should, I can tell they feel bad missing out on it. I take a quick look at the clock and see that it's time to go out with Nya, I move out of the room and head to Nya's.

"I don't think I need a girlfriend right now," Cole says. "I already got plans for tonight."

"Cole, having one of your sims go out on a date on the computer isn't the same thing as a real one," I said. Cole dropped his jaw in response and didn't say anything as I left. Alright, now for the rest of the night, my attention is nothing but Nya and Italian food. I knock on the door of Nya's.

"Be right out in a minute," I hear her beautiful voice. This was going to be a fantastic evening. She opened the door. "Okay, I'm ready. I spent a long time figuring out what to wear. What do you think of my new look?" I was shocked! It took all of my strength inside of me not to scream or show any sign that I hated it. It looked horrendous. I wanted to vomit. Heck, vomit is the only thing that could help this dress. Don't get me started on her hair; a perm is definitely not for her! She looked like she was in the middle of a twister and the blood of bugs splattered on her dress.

I finally muttered, "You look…great. Now let's go, we have to catch that reservation."

(Nya's POV)

I can't believe it! I know he doesn't like it! It took him forever to respond to my look and I could tell the disgust look he had on his face. Why couldn't he just say it? I guess Jay couldn't be honest with me. I frowned; I wasn't really looking forward to the rest of the night.

"Whoa, Nya, what happened to you? You look like you got trapped in a washing machine," Lloyd said walking by.

"Uh, hmm, Lloyd, isn't it past your bed time or something?" Jay asked.

"It's only 5:30," Lloyd responded.

"Well that means…dinnertime for two. Come on Nya!" Jay rushed me out of Destiny's Bounty. It's sad when a 10 year old kid is more straightforward to you than your boyfriend.

We arrived at the restaurant waiting for our table. Jay was looking at just about everything…except at me. It was like the time we had a date at Mega Monster Amusement Park, but at least then he had an excuse. He was turning into a snake and didn't want me to see the fake him. He also told me that some things he used to tell me about him weren't actually true and that gave him his true potential. I thought he learned a lesson that day that it's best to be you and be honest. I guess he forgot about it. Jay is an honest guy, just not to when it makes me "happy". I admit, it's sweet of him to think that, but it's not what I want.

(Jay's POV)

We got to our table and were given menus. I quickly put mine up; I just can't look at Nya right now. I was thinking this was some sort of trick, that she wanted me to say I love her for who she is on the inside. But I already did! She knows I do, so what's going on? Or does she really like this look? Women can be so confusing sometimes. I didn't want to start trouble between us so I just kept my mouth shut, something my brothers tell me I should do more often, but too bad for them, they aren't here to see me do just that.

I did take a quick glance at Nya from time to time. I could tell she wasn't having a good time but I just couldn't talk to her without looking and when I looked…ewwww!

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked us. I ordered spaghetti and meatballs. I knew a way out of this. Nya ordered lasagna.

While we were waiting for our dinner, I just had to talk. This couldn't be a disaster. I felt bad for Nya; no way was she enjoying this silence.

"So, how was working at a blacksmith?" I asked just to make the night go by.

"Oh you know, we made swords and…" I sort of zoned out after this. It's not that interesting a story and this was probably the third time I'm hearing it. I just can't stand her up all night.

Our food arrived and we both focused on our meals.

(Nya's POV)

He asked me how working at a blacksmith was like? Why can't he just talk to me like our usual dates? It's pretty cheesy, but he's a cheesy guy. I guess I should tell him the truth; it's pretty hypocritical to criticize him about being honest when I'm sort of lying myself. It was only supposed to be a test, but it was already obvious he had failed it. I get prepared to say it.

"Jay, there's something I have to tell you…" I say, but he gets up from his seat.

"Sorry, Nya, I have to wash up. Got sauce all over my face and such see?" He chuckled and ran towards the restroom. I sighed and burry my face in my hands.

(Jay's POV)

I went into the bathroom to clean up my face. I have to avoid as much confrontation as possible. Maybe when we get back to Destiny's Bounty, I'll be able to convince her to change back to her old style. But I just had to get through the dinner. It's a large serving so dessert was able to get out of the question. I return to the table.

"Jay, I have to tell you," Nya began to say, but the waiter caught her off.

"Will you be ordering dessert tonight?"

"No!" I shouted quickly. "I mean…sorry, but we're full. You can just bill us the check…I'm having uh…bad stomachache…come on Nya!" I took her by the hand and rushed on out. It was a very quiet ride back to Destiny's Bounty. When we got back I walked Nya to her room.

"Sorry about tonight, I just…you know…I think the meatballs were a bit undercooked," I said. I felt real bad about this. I just couldn't be honest about it. What if she cried? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she cried.

"That's okay…well I'll see you in the morning I guess. Good night Jay," she said and closed the door. I gave a sigh of relief. I only hoped she wouldn't go out like that again. This was the worst night ever.

(Nya's POV)

I washed my hair back to normal and get into my bed clothes. I took a deep breath. I always trusted Jay to be straightforward with me and he lied all night on what he thought. He muttered everything through his teeth. Why couldn't he just tell me how awful I looked tonight? What else would he say just to make me happy? I was beginning to tear up and cried myself to sleep that night. This was the worst night ever.

* * *

**So this is only chapter one. It will continue into part 2, which will probably be up tomorrow night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I was playing video games with my brothers the next morning. I couldn't stop talking about how awful our date went last night.

"She was so…not herself," I said. I didn't want to say ugly as I knew it would piss off Kai. "I had to pretend I had stomachaches to get out of there." Even in my attempt to keep from Kai getting angry, it didn't work perfectly.

"Why are you blaming my sister? Maybe it was you," Kai said with a bit of grunt in his voice.

"No, I don't mean to insult her, but dude, you weren't there," I replied. Kai put down his controller. "Where are you going?"

"I haven't seen Nya all morning. I want to go check up on her." I put down my controller too. I was too busy thinking of what happened last night I forgot about the present.

"Well I'm going with you."

"Good luck," Zane said with a smile.

Kai and I walked to Nya's quarters and Kai knocked on the door. I stood by the side of the hallway. What if it was my fault?

"Nya? Are you in there?"

(Nya's POV)

I wanted to put last night behind me, but I could barely sleep. It was an awful night. Then I hear Kai knocking on my door. I slowly walk to the door and open it.

"Hey Kai," I greeted with my head down.

"Are you alright Nya? I didn't see you at breakfast," he says.

"No. My date last night with Jay was awful," I told him. "I wanted to see if he could be honest with me. I dressed up awful last night to see if he could tell the truth, but he completely avoided me last night."

(Jay's POV)

Huh? She was playing a trick? Gah! I hate it when girls do that. I was always taught to make your woman happy, how on Earth does saying you look awful to your girlfriend make her happy? I decided to make my presence known now. I stepped in front of Kai.

"Nya, why would you do that?" I ask. She was surprised and turned her face red.

"Jay!" she shouts. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard everything. Why would you intentionally make yourself hideous?"

"I wanted to see if you'd be able to be direct with me more. And not just go 'oh Nya you look fantastic' even when I know I don't. I know you hated the way I looked last night, why didn't you tell the truth then?"

I was lost for words. "Well...I'm not supposed…I don't know. I love you Nya, I didn't want to risk making you upset. I'm sorry. I promise from now on I won't just say things without meaning them."

Nya sighed. "Well, I'm sorry too Jay. I shouldn't have put you in an awkward situation. Let's just promise each other to be more honest with each other. For real this time. No more tricks by either of us."

I remember that, but that was a different circumstance. "Alright, promise." I embraced Nya and engage a kiss on her lips.

(Nya's POV)

I felt much better. My mood took a complete 180, leave it to Jay to make things up.

"Eww, okay…I'll leave you two alone now," Kai shuddered and left, but I didn't care. I was only focused on Jay right now.

"While we're being honest, you could use a breath mint," Jay said. I hit him lightly on the arm. He chuckles while he rubs his arm. "Kidding, just kidding."

That Jay.

* * *

**So, I completed my first Ninjago story. I'm not one who usually does shipping fics but I have to admit, I love NyaxJay. I'm very impressed getting 7 reviews from last chapter; this is already my 4****th**** highest reviewed story. **


End file.
